Slade
Slade (Slade Wilson) is the main antagonist of the Teen Titans and of Beast Boy and Terra's relationship in Teen Titans. Bio Teen Titans Terra Terra is running from a giant scorpion in the middle of a desert as Slade watches her from a rocky cliff. At the same time, the Teen Titans view the girl. appear to help save her. Before the can do so, a long column of earth falls down and kills the scorpion. The girl introduced herself as Terra as all of The Titans highly admired her especially Beast Boy who had an instant mad crush on her. Terra knew all of the Titans names by heart. When Beast Boy kept messing up his name introducing himself she said he's hilarious which made Beast Boy happy. The Titans find her hip, cool, and a potentially good addition to the team. Terra makes herself right at home in the Titans Tower. The next day Robin decides to test out her powers. Terra who's assumingly sleeping on the couch overhears and is unhappy. Later that night, Beast Boy enters Terra's new bedroom and realizes that she has escaped the tower. Beast Boy searches around for her and finds her skipping rocks on the water. Beast Boy decides to join her and the two become better acquainted with each other. Terra makes excuses for needing to leave but Beast Boy convinces her to stay the next day. Terra accidentally moves the rock Beast Boy is sitting on. She confides in him her secret: she is unable to fully control of her incredible powers and abilities over the earth. Beast Boy comforts her and tells her it isn't a big deal; but Terra insists Beast Boy keep it a secret from the other titans, a promise which Beast Boy accepts. The next day, the titans gather around a training course and allow Terra to display her abilities. With a little bit of encouragement from Beast Boy, Terra is able to complete the course and proves that she has potential with her abilities. As the Titans congratulate her; they receive a signal that Slade has returned and track his location. The Titans begin to move out and Beast Boy invites Terra along with them. At the mining location, Terra assists the Titans in battle with Slade's robot minions but loses control in doing so and accidentally causes rocks to fall on a nearby Beast Boy. As the other Titans check to see if Beast Boy is alright, Terra flees down one of the pathways out of terror. While resting, Terra notices a man running down a nearby pathway and assumes him to be Slade. She follows and corners him; but Slade reveals to her that he wanted her to corner him so they could speak. Terra attempts to fight Slade but he is easily able to avoid her attacks and reveals to her that he has been watching her for a while. He tells her that her lack of control of her powers is dangerous and insists that he can help her control them. Terra considers the offer but recalls the Titan's generosity towards her. Slade tells her that upon learning of her lack of control, the Titans will abandon her just like others in her past. This greatly upsets Terra and she begins to lose control, causing the earth around her to move and turn into a small tornado. As her powers go out of control, Slade disappears and Beast Boy finds her. Beast Boy reaches her and comforts her as she cries in his arms; asking to keep this occurance a secret as well. Later on at the tower, Terra prepares to leave but the Titans stop her and offer her the chance to become a Teen Titan, which Terra seems excited to accept. However, as she is about to accept, Robin mentions that she will need help in learning how to control her powers and Terra becomes upset. She freaks at Beast Boy for telling the other Titans her secret and runs away; Beast Boy claims he didn't tell anyone and chases after her, but is unable to find her. Robin later finds an upset Beast Boy skimming rocks again, and states that he merely figured out that Terra could not control her powers on his own, and that he didn't know it was a secret. Elsewhere, Slade is shown watching Terra as she flees the tower and appears confident that he will soon see her again. Titan Rising Terra returns to the Titans wanting to be a Teen Titan. Everybody is pleased to see her, especially Beast Boy. Terra claims this to be the reason for her disappearance and proceeds to show them a demonstration of her powers, which are now in much better control. As the Titans awe over her demonstration, they feel a small earthquake and receive information that other small earthquakes are occurring across the city. Robin deduces that they are not earthquakes, but rather a trail for something moving underground. Suddenly an earthquake shakes the city, and it turns out that it is not Terra's fault; something is moving under the ground. It is a giant mechanic worm, Slade's new toy. When Terra follows the other Titans out to deal with it, she bumps into Raven, who has a few flashes of memories, one of which is Slade. The heroes try to destroy it but the worms seems to be too tough. In the city, a large wormlike drill machine appears from underground and attacks the civillians. The Titans arrive and begin fighting with the drill machine, and Terra again assists in the battle; saving Beast Boy from the drill machine's laser and uses earth to allow Robin to reach the drill machine's height. As they continue to fight the drill machine, Terra attempts to throw a large rock at the machine but is stopped by Raven, who insists that it is too dangerous. This causes tension between the two girls and the drill machine shoots the rock, causing an explosion that allows the machine to flee underground. The Titans find that the machine has left a trail underground and are contacted by Slade; who reveals himself as being behind the machine. As the team descends down the trail, Terra attempts to make amends for the rock argument earlier, but Raven is still cold to her brushes off her apology. Beast Boy assures Terra that Raven just needs time to get used to her. The Titans come across a dead end, but a signal on machinery (and Slade's heartbeat) is picked up coming from further underground. Just then, three of the drill machines appear and drill through walls, creating three pathways. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy follow the drill machines, but Terra, Raven and Robin begin digging through the earth to find the signal. They eventually reach the signal, and find the main computer that is controlling these drill machines. The Titans discover that the drill machines are being used to drill around Titans Tower and sink it underground. The Titans attempt to destroy the drill machines, but it proves useless, and Robin states that they must hack into the computer to stop the drills. Just then, Slade appears and distracts Robin, leaving Raven and Terra to hack into the computer. Terra suggests breaking the computer with a rock, but Raven disagrees stops Terra from trying it. Terra angrily demands to know why Raven won't trust her, to which Raven states that she must earn it. Terra eventually releases the rock to please Raven, but before they can hack the computer, a loose rock from the drilling falls on it and breaks it, causing the drill machines to drill even faster, and the Tower begins to sink. Slade flees and Titans manage to destroy the drill machines, but the Tower continues sinking. As the Titans appear to give up on saving the Tower, Terra attempts to lift the tower back up with her powers, and Raven soon assists her. Together, they are able to lift the tower back up and prevent it from sinking. Sometime later, Raven and Terra are walking in a hallway inside Titans Tower, and they both patch up their rocky beginning. Raven then leads Terra into a dark room and turns the light on, revealing the other Titans and Terra's new room. The team then officially makes Terra a member of the Teen Titans and give her a Titan communicator. Terra is very grateful to the Titans and expresses disbelief that the Titans actually trust her. Betrayal Beast Boy asks Terra out on a date. They end up leaving Jump City, and Terra takes him to a small restaurant that she apparently went to often before becoming a Titan. The two talk about Terra's life before becoming a Titan, and while doing so, Terra thinks that she sees Slade in a mirror reflection, which frightens her and causes her to leave with Best Boy before they can finish eating. During their quick exit, Beast Boy drops his Titan communicator and leaves without noticing, just as Robin tries to contact him concerning the numerous Slade minions that have mysteriously got into Titans Tower. Terra takes Beast Boy to an amusement park that she also apparently visited often before joining the Titans. While chatting, Beast Boy notices that Terra seems a little quiet, and asks her if she is alright, to which she assures him that she is fine. The two then ride several of the amusement rides together which culminates on them going on the Ferris Wheel. While on the wheel, Terra asks Beast Boy if he will still be her friend even if he knows something bad about her. Beast Boy agrees, and the two almost kiss but are interrupted by Slade, who was in the shadowy area of the ferris wheel cart. Beast Boy attacks Slade and the two battle all over the Ferris Wheel while Terra watches. As Slade gets the upperhand, Beast Boy calls for Terra and she causes the ground to break from under the Ferris Wheel, destroying it and distracting Slade. Beast Boy and Terra then flee inside the mirror house where Beast Boy realizes his communicator is gone. Slade then reveals to Beast Boy that Terra was a spy who had been working for him since she had ran away at the end of "Terra". Beast Boy at first expresses disbelief, but Terra states that what Slade says is true, and an angry Beast Boy attacks Slade out of rage. Terra flees to another section of the mirror house, and after seeing her reflection in the mirrors, breaks down crying because of all that she has done. Beast Boy appears and asks her if she was just pretending to be his friend, but Terra states that this is untrue and reminds him of his promise to her that he would be her friend no matter what, which Beast Boy revokes and states that she doesn't have any friends. This statement crushes Terra and she disappears with Slade, apparently with a new plan. The next morning, the Titans learn of Terra's betrayal and express that when they see her and Slade next, they will be ready to fight against them. Aftershock - Part 1 The episode opens with Slade instructing his deadly new apprentice, Terra. She confirms that she will serve him forever, that she has no doubts about her allegiance, and that she will destroy the Teen Titans. The Titans are driving through Jump City. Out of nowhere, something (which turns out to be a boulder) hits them full on from the side and the car is sent spinning down the street. They exit the car and see Terra standing before them wearing a metallic suit with Slade's insignia on the front. Terra starts her attack by unleashing a lightning-fast pummel of rocks. They dive out of the way as more rocks hit the T-Car, utterly totalling it. Terra has gone to the maximum security prison and freed Cindeblock, Plasmus, and Overload. She places control devices on all three so they are now under Slade's command. Later, Terra is searching for Robin when he surprises her. Robin has the advantage for most of the battle but he angers her when he tries to assuage her to his side again. Terra proclaims that she is not a sad helpless little girl and that she wanted to fight with Slade and annihilate him and his "pathetic friends". As she brings a rock down on top of him, the scene cuts directly to her presenting Slade with Robin's badge. Slade congratulates her and they prepare to conquer Jump City. Aftershock - Part 2 Terra begins the episode by saying that she has done terrible things: having eliminated the Teen Titans, brought an entire city to its knees, and concluding that she has no regrets for it. She is patrolling the dusty, deserted city making sure it is clear of the Teen Titans and stationing the swarms of Slade's robots everywhere when suddenly the Titans appear and ambush her. Terra tries to fight back but she is overwhelmed as they attack her viciously and unrelentingly from all sides. Left with no other option, Terra retreats to another part of the city. Slade berates her for fleeing and commands her to stay and fight. The Titans hone in on her location and resume the attack. Despite her best efforts, Terra is effortlessly defeated. She calls Slade for help and he sends Overload, Cinderblock, and Plasmus to the scene, where they fuse into a gigantic hulking monster named Ternion. Terra runs back to Slade's hideout, thinking she is safe, but Slade begins to beat her savagely and saying she had failed her mission. She comes to realize that Slade does not care for her and she tries to rip her suit off, but it is fused to her skin. She then tries to leave but the suit is fully integrated into her nervous syndrome, giving Slade complete control over her actions. The Titans continue to fight Ternion and Slade's minions, and they eventually bring the monster down. Beast Boy slips away during the fight to go after Terra, unaware that the rest of his team is tracking him. He arrives in Slade's underground base and witnesses Terra being tortured. She begs him to kill her, saying "Isn't that what you came for?". Slade attacks Beast Boy through Terra, who has resigned herself to his control. Terra continues to plead with Beast Boy to destroy her, while he insists that she is strong enough to take control and that Slade has never had any hold over her. Beast Boy successfully dodges Terra's attacks until she catches him in a rock slide, trapping his foot and pinning him in place. Slade forces her to move in and finish him off. Beast Boy implores her to fight back, saying she can still do the right thing. Terra solemnly replies that it's too late. The other Titans arrive as she forms a pointed rock to finish him off. The Titans beg her not to do it and poise to attack her. Beast Boy tells her that it's never too late to change and Terra earnestly apologizes to Beast Boy for what she has done. Terra then turns on Slade, effortlessly driving him back. They fight one on one until Terra unleashes a vicious wave of earthly energy on Slade shouting out, "You can't control me anymore!" The attack sends Slade flying backwards into a pool of lava below, ending his rule over the city, temporarily. Unfortunately, the power of Terra's attack awakens a volcano powerful enough to annihilate the entire city. Beast Boy approaches her and asks her to come with them and evacuate the city before the volcano erupts, but she says that she's the only one who can stop it. Beast Boy says it's too late, but Terra smiles and quotes him by saying "It's never too late." She puts her arms around him and they share one last loving embrace. She tearfully tells Beast Boy, "You were the best friend I ever had." She then pushes him away towards the exit on a rock. The Titans escape and Terra gives a scream as she absorbs all her power and stops the volcano, but in the process turns herself to stone. The next day, the Titans visit the site where she stands as a statue and put a plaque saying "Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend." They all vow to bring her back...someday. Slade lurks in the shadows.png Terra turns to Slade.gif Slade vs Beast boy gorilla.png Slade vs Beast Boy.png Slade Terra face.JPG Slade manipulates Terra.gif Terra afraid of Slade.jpg BB vs Slade.gif Terra Slade fire.JPG Terra and Slade.jpg Slade evil.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists